Villain Con Villains
Villain Con Villains are a supporting antagonistic faction towards the end of Illumination's 5th feature film Minions, the prequel to the Despicable Me films. They are a group of villains that went to the con in Orlando, called Villain Con, but later on in the film, they serve as Scarlet Overkill's bodyguards, who are trying to prevent the Minions from trying to kill her (even though it was by accident). This group consists of about 16 villains. History These villains are first seen at Villain Con attempting to be Scarlet Overkill's henchman, but they fail to steal the ruby from her, instead it was Kevin, Stuart and Bob who did it, and she picks them as her new henchman. Later on after the minions were in the dungeon, the villains from Villains Con are at Scarlet's coronation where she will be declared the Queen of England, but the minions accidentally unscrewed a chandelier that crushes Scarlet, Herb Overkill gets some help from couple of villains of the Con to help move the chandelier out of the way, but Scarlet manages to break out of it, and orders the villains to kill the minions for trying to kill her, so they case the minions throughout the streets the London, but Stuart gets stuck in Dumo the sumo's belly and gets caught by him, Bob gets kidnapped by Frankie Fishlips, only Kevin manages to escape, but when Kevin goes back to Scarlet's palace, Dumo notices him and they head towards the palace to kill him, they use Dumo's head to break the door down, they get locked out by Kevin in Herb's invention room. They manage to get in but Kevin turns into a giant before they could get him, scaring them. It is completely unknown what happened to the villains that were present there afterwards, especially Dumo the Sumo, but it is likely that as Kevin ended up destroying the castle with them inside, they were crushed to death by the fallen debris, though they could have been severely injured and managed to flee. The villain appear in the after-credits scene somehow, dancing and singing with the rest of the characters. However, they are scared off by an arriving Tyrannosaurus. Gallery Images 139 010.PNG 139 001.PNG|Dumo the Sumo. Frankie FishLips.png|Frankie Fishlips. 172 004.PNG|Unnamed Skull-Faced villain. 172 005.PNG|Unnamed Russian General villain. 172 006.PNG|Unnamed Clown villain. Dragon Tourist (Minions).jpg|Unnamed Dragon Tourist villain. Villain Con Villains.PNG 272216_2.jpg Videos Minions (3 10) Movie CLIP - Knights in Shining Denim (2015) HD Minions (8 10) Movie CLIP - The Ultimate Weapon (2015) HD Trivia *Dumo and Frankie are the only ones who kidnap the first two minions, Stuart and Bob and the only ones who has names as well. *Dumo seems to be a cannibal since it was mentioned that he ate his last henchmen. However, it is unknown if he/she was a human, so he might not be one. *The Dragon Tourist made a cameo appearance in the movie Sing. Navigation Category:Supervillains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Organizations Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Hegemony Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Animals Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fighters Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Incompetent Category:Military Category:Greedy Category:Minion Category:Brutes Category:Cowards Category:Mutants Category:Mutated Category:Self-Aware Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Delusional Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Monsters Category:Businessmen Category:Evil from the Past